A First Lady Valentines
by AllOutlawQueen
Summary: A future One shot of First Lady. When Regina gets asked to stop planning Valentines for her and Robin to do some work, will she and Robin still get the Valentines they deserve? Or will it be a disaster when neither of them have time. Or will one surprise the other?


This is a short and I am sure there is spelling mistakes, I am sorry if there is. But I hope you like it. This is a future One shot of First Lady. You might want to read the story so far if you haven't already to understand a bit of what is going on. Like there a references to children and things and the layout of the place is detailed in First Lady. But I hope you enjoy and I am still getting use to writing smut so sorry if it is bad. Thank you. And thank you for supporting the story.

* * *

Three, that's the number of Valentines they had, had in the White House. This being the third. Two, that's how many completed Valentine's days they had in the White House, both of them failing. The first year because Robin was 'dead' the second because they were hardly speaking to each other, let alone finding time to have sex, or to talk or to do anything romantic. It turned out having a three month old baby and a very demanding job took away a lot of your free time.

This term they only had one valentines left after this one, and who knows if he would get in a second. Though Regina knew he was going to try. And that meant planning his campaign to be President again and with a busy job, Regina doubted their last Valentine's day was going to be very romantic next year.

So that only left this year. And Regina wanted to make it special for her husband.

She had brought candles, a special perfume, a dress. A very nice red, low cut dress that hugged her curves. That went just above her knees. She was also going to do her hair, in loose waves and apply a light, new makeup she had been practicing. Yes, this really was going to be the best valentine's day for her husband. And her.

Regina laid the dress down on the bed for her to get changed into after she had prepared the room and went to get the candles, that is when the phone went off. With a sigh, Regina walked over to the nuisance that was the phone and picked it up with an angry "Hello?" The other person told her she needed to urgently go down to her office for some paper work to be done. And without saying a lot Regina hung up, the anger soaring through her as she walked to the bedroom and put the dress away.

Another Valentine's day cancelled.

After a few hours of paperwork there was a knock on the door. Regina had calmed down but was still angry. So of course, her "Come in" Was not the most welcome, nor the kindest.

Robin walked in cautiously, as he slowly walked in before saying, and he really shouldn't say it but he did anyway. Despite the fact, he might get killed. "Who unleashed the evil?" Regina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"My team that's who. Come down we have paperwork for you to do." She mocked, impersonating them. "Paper work my butt." She scoffed before standing.

"Well, it's still early. We can still have dinner or something?" Regina shook her head.

"I am too tired to cook." It was Robins turn to shake his head with a chuckle.

"You are not cooking, have you forgotten we have a catering team here?" Regina smiled at that, she had actually forgotten that they did. Mind you she never used them always making her own meals. It wasn't to say she didn't like the food, she loved it. She just didn't want them to be spending their time making her a meal.

"Okay, let me just get dressed." She would wear the red dress under another one, she knew that even though the dress was fairly decent it still wasn't something she should be seen in public with. Especially as the First Lady.

"I need to change as well." He said as he linked his arm with hers and together they walked through the halls of the White House.

They got to the doors and Robin opened the doors for her. And the sight Regina was presented with was something she was not expecting.

Flower petals lead a trail from the door through the sitting room to where she was guessing was the bedroom. The rooms where dimmed, but the lights not fully off. The moon cress window glowed by what looked like fairy lights, she couldn't really tell from a distance. It really was beautiful, romantic, and perfect. The brunette gasped at seeing it. Tears prickled in her eye lids. Regina really was the luckiest woman on the planet. To have her husband, and her three children. She didn't want anything else.

"Robin it's gorgeous." She whispered. "Did you do this?" She turned her face to him, them both now in the hall and the doors behind them closed.

"Not more gorgeous than you though." He stated and smiled at her. "And yes I did, I got my work finished early then asked somebody from your team to phone you saying they needed you urgently to get you out the area." Regina smiled back at him, the having to go to her office urgently thing not as much of an issue now.

"That would explain the silly excuse for paperwork." She laughed as he chuckled.

"Sorry about that." She shook her head, eyes closing and a smile on her features. And then her eyes opened once more and Regina looked him in the eyes.

"For this, it was fine." She smiled as the female leaned in for a kiss, one Robin was more than happy to give.

"Why don't we get out of these stupid clothes and go and enjoy a nice evening cuddling in bed, maybe a bit of junk food? I mean when was the last time we did that?"

"Junk food on the bed?" She laughed lightly. "Hardly ever, dessert on the bed yes, but junk food…" She smirked as she walked off.

"Dessert works fine too." Robin said as he followed her. The two of them walking to the bedroom.

"I am going to take a bit longer getting ready so why don't you get dressed, get the dessert and then meet me back in here?" She asked a hand coming up to his chest, caressing the muscles underneath the shirt he wore. Robin groaned and nodded before she walked to her dressing room. Getting out the red dress, she decided to only brush her hair. Regina didn't want to make Robin wait, and with his job she didn't know how much time they would have.

Regina walked back into the bedroom, doing one of them door frame poses you would see on TV. Her hand above her head as it rested against the frame, a seductive pose and a smile on her newly painted lips.

"Miss me?" Her voice was sultry and her smile playful, teasing as she walked over to the now starring man as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips connecting to his. They both groaned into each other's mouth before she pulled away.

"yes, I did." He whispered to her and then lifted her bridal to the bed, the female in his arms giggling the whole way as Robin gently dropped her onto the bed.

"Where's the dessert?" She asked, and oh crap. Regina had forgot to bring the dessert to the family area, something she was going to do if she had not had to go to her office.

"Don't worry, I forgot to get it."

"To be honest, I don't need a sugary confection when I have you." He really was on fire with these cheesy flirts and lines tonight firstly "Not as gorgeous as you." And now this.

"Well then, lets-." She leaned her head up and kissed his lips. Her mouth opening and her tongue sliding out to ask for entrance into his, which Robin gave. As their tongues explored each other's mouths and connected with each other, the two of them fighting for dominance. But then his hand was on her upper thigh and sliding up and up. And a gasp left the brunettes lips, Robin now having the dominance his own mouth having a groan leave as he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear under this teasing, taunting dress. Which if it wasn't amazing on Regina he would rip off. But he liked it and wanted her to wear it again so he wouldn't do that.

Regina's hands moved to his shirt that he was wearing, annoyingly one you had to take over the head as it had not buttons. Which meant he would have to stop the circles he was now doing on her clit, making the brunette under him moan and gasp.

"Robin- sh-shirt-." She whispered, and she really did not want him to stop. But she needed to feel his muscles against her fingers. Needed to see his toned chest. So, with a moan of annoyance from Regina he removed his hand from under the dress and Regina proceeded to take the shirt off him. In the process, them also getting rid of her dress and the rest of Robins clothes. They were not trying to be fast, but it made it easier later.

Their mouths went back to kissing, gently biting each other's lips as they became swollen, arms wrapped around his neck as his rested keeping his weight off her either side of the female. Until his hand ventured back down to her core, teasing her wet folds. Not quite where she wanted him, but it still earned a groan of pleasure. Robin could feel the heat radiating from the area she needed him.

"I love you." He breathed into kiss, and then his hand was slipping further, running up and down the folds, gathering the moisture gathered there. And then two of his fingers where slipping in, the brunette under him moaning, groaning. And gods she was so tight. Having only had sex once in one year and three months. And that had only been the latter part of it. After everything that had happened.

"I love you too." Regina moaned into his mouth, her hips rolling against his finger that where thrusting slowly, picking up speed. And then he was curling them, hitting the spot within her his thumb finding her clit. Regina knew she wasn't going to last long, and by the way Robin whispered to her "Let go love." He clearly knew as well. And that was it, she reached her climax as the female went over the edge. Her walls tightening around his fingers, her nails digging into her hands. Her mouth parting from his slightly to have more air. Robin slowed down his pace, going for a slow thrust as he helped her ride out her orgasm.

Her head rested against the bed, as she caught her breath back. Robin using his free hand to run down her arm a gentle touch to comfort and cherish her, as he took the other out. He sat next to her allowing the female to get her breath back and calm down from her high.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as Regina opened her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Came a quiet and satisfied voice.

"I would do anything for you." Regina smiled and looked deep into his blue pools, that where darker from the desire and lust flowing through his blood. A smile forming on his own features.

"But I want you now." Regina said after a few moments, twin smirks forming on both of their faces as he leaned down and kissed her lips. His hand going down, checking that she was still wet. And by the groan and the feeling he got between them, Robin knew she still was. He removed his hand and moved both either side of her as he rested on top of Regina, looking deep into her eyes as he sank into to. Moans leaving both pairs of lips as he allowed Regina to adjust to him. Her eyes closing and her mouth parting, and then her legs wrapped around him, pushing him closer as Robin filled her to the hilt and slowly moving back out until he was nearly out. Doing that a few times before he slowly thrust inside her.

Soon their climaxed began to build as he hit the spot inside her, their bodies moving together. Regina moaning as Robin groaned. And then she felt her body tighten as her body began to release and it felt so good as it hit her, her walls tightening around him. Making Robin release inside her as he hit his own.

And then he laid down next to her, pulling Regina close. They showered and then rested in bed, falling asleep in each other's arms. It really was the perfect Valentines.


End file.
